


The Year is 2599

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Josef's 1,000 birthday he thinks back on all the friends he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year is 2599

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

May 29, 2599

 

On this his 1,000th birthday Josef was alone. He sent all his freshies to the island nation of Kakauna for the weekend. He remembered when that used to be Hawaii but many things had changed in his long life.

Freshies, that expression dates him. We call them Plates now for platelets. Freshie was his favorite name for willing donors. He kept up with the times to blend in but there were some things that stuck with you.

Tonight he was doing his Mick imitation. Looking back, over-analyzing his life, having regrets, wondering about the big questions in life.

Why did he live this long? What did he do differently from the vampires who had gone before him?

He knew why his sire died. Greed, plain and simple. He’d be almost 1,600 if he hadn’t stolen from me.

Lola – Arrogance. She completely underestimated Mick. I wonder if she realized if he had failed the Cleaners wouldn’t. Crimes against vampires are not tolerated.

Sarah – Jealousy. When Simone asked me to turn her I felt she had to know the risks and I showed her my Sarah. After the turning she paid someone to poison Sarah’s blood with silver. She didn’t want my money and attention diverted from her.

Simone – I guess you could also say it was jealousy that consumed her. Jealousy and the fire I started. Unlike Mick I waited until I was sure nothing was left.

Coraline – Betrayal. She died in the Duvall massacre of 2057. Lance made one too many enemies and she and her brothers were destroyed.

Guillermo – Courage. He died in the Vampire War of 2239. The humans uncovered our secret and resorted to their torch bearing mob mentality. It’s hard to believe vampires have been recognized as world citizens for three hundred years.

Beth – Curiosity. Beth resumed her career as a reporter in 2410. Since vampires were well out of the coffin she felt there was no risk of exposure for her and Mick. She died in a building explosion while investigating a story twenty-five years ago.

Mick – I don’t want to think about that. Has he really only been gone six months? It feels like centuries. I had considered myself his sire for so long I had forgotten the Duvall connection. Lance’s enemies decided to kill everyone ever sired by a Duvall. 

Mick was always such a good fighter but the anniversary of Beth’s death was the perfect time to get him. Why wasn’t I with him? Was taking a publicist to La Brea more important than Mick's head.

I need to stop making friends. I’m tired of outliving everyone I know.

 

Ding Dong!

 

Who could be bothering me tonight? I swear if those girls came home early they’re going to regret it. I want to sit here in the dark and be depressed. Can’t anyone respect my wishes?

He flung open the door fully vamped ready to tear someone’s head off.

Josef, I’m glad you’re home. The vampire breezed his way through the front door with a decanter of blood.

Logan, I’m not in the mood. I’ll call you tomorrow.

Logan pouted. The Cleaners had given him a letter the week after Mick died. It had a list of dates he was to never leave Josef alone. If his company was refused he should bring out the big guns by saying.

Josef, I get….lonely. 

Josef sighed. He understood that all too well.


End file.
